Mute
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny is fantasizing about getting a hold of Kyle. He just needs to learn to keep those dreams a little less obvious. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Thursday night for me: Sit in my house doing nothing, consider doing my homework, decide not to, jerk off, go to sleep.

I do like familiarity now and again.

I glance to my clock, seeing it's about nine o' clock. Way too early for bed, thank you very much. I grab my laptop from the far corner of my desk and open it, wincing as the damn thing creaks on its way up. This thing has to be ten years old. I don't know where my parents got it from but damn, it's a miracle this thing runs at all.

I click on my internet's icon and wait for it to start up, knowing I'm in for a good wait. I glance at the pictures I have carelessly tacked to my wall in front of me, leaning my head in my hand and smiling slightly. Me, Stan, Kyle, Cartman. Fucking _years_ of pictures, years of secrets, years of everything that four boys could be.

My eyes land on one picture in particular and my lips twist upwards on their own. It's one of just myself and Kyle. He's looking at me while I look the other way, laughing at who-the-fuck knows.

_Should've been smiling back at him instead._

I grab the picture from off the wall and stare at it intently. Or rather, stare at Kyle intently. This was only taken about a year ago, neither of us have changed much. I trace my finger up over his cheekbone and lick my lips out of habit.

I should be absolutely humiliated with this infatuation with my friend, but honestly, I don't understand how it's avoidable. He's smart, he's opinionated, he's everyone's friend (sans Cartman), he's got an ass that everyone wants to grab. Seriously, I amaze myself with my restraint. And lastly, he's just fucking cute. I've found that I love making him blush or pout or even making him angry. His reactions are fucking adorable and I wish I had a picture to commemorate every single one of them.

I look at my computer and glare as it's still not loaded. "Fuck it," I mutter, reaching up and closing the laptop. Not worth it anyway. It's tricky as hell to find a video of a redhead boy getting plowed. No idea why it's so goddamn rare, damn near impossible to find. And anything else just doesn't do it for me anymore, but that's what I have pictures for.

I look back at the photo in my hand and lick my lips again, reaching down and undoing the button and zipper of my jeans. A part of me can completely envision Kyle going apeshit on me for jerking off to the thought of him, but it does nothing but increase my arousal. Fuck, if he's that passionate and fiery in everyday situations, I can only imagine what he's like in the bedroom.

I shudder at the thought, grabbing my dick from the gap of my boxers and slowly stroking up and down my skin. I can see it now: Kyle on his knees in front of me, looking at me with scared and embarrassed eyes, not sure of what to do for me. He grabs my skin nervously, oh so nervously, and very slowly starts moving. He'll press and grab and twist and rub with so much tension, his face practically bursting with color to match his ember-laced hair. His green eyes will lock into mine and everything will be just the two of us.

I'll run my fingers up through his hair, pressing his face towards my skin. He'll gulp before very tentatively taking me into his mouth. My eyes roll back as I envision his hot little mouth silenced for the first time ever, overtaken by the taste of my cock sliding along his tongue. He'll suck and pump at me with as much expertise as he can manage. He'll be my perfect little cocksucker. Beautiful, willing to try, watching me with those big, wonderfully colored eyes for reactions. He wants to satisfy me before I work on him, he wants to make sure I get everything I want before he gets his. My gorgeous little sex sla-

I'm cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. I groan and glance at it angrily, considering ignoring it before my eyes catch the name on the screen: Kyle.

_He knows._

I briefly weigh my options before taking my free hand and grabbing the phone, putting it to my ear without saying anything.

"Ken?"he asks on the other line. I bite my lip, grinning as I stare down at my twitching cock resting in my hand. "Kenny? Dude, you there? Kenny!"

_That's right, scream my name._

I realize he's going to hang up before I stammer out, "H-hey, I'm here. Sorry...hit mute," I lie, still hearing his voice echoing in my hormonally driven state.

"Good job, Genius," He scoffs.

_You can call me anything you want in the bed, Baby. Genius, Babe, Master, it all works for me._

"So, what's up?" I try to ask nonchalantly, though I can tell my voice is trembling as I continue pumping on my skin. He seems to not notice.

"Not much. Studying. Story of my life,"He sighs.

_I can add another chapter to your story. One that makes you scream for your epilogue. One that makes a group of literary students sit and discuss how much ecstasy you felt and how they only __**wish**__ that they could feel it as well._

"Nerd," I laugh.

"Hey, shut up,"He retorts in annoyance.

_Make me shut up. Make me speechless if that's what you want._

"Question," he starts, "Do you still have my notes from Chemistry?"

_I can show you some chemistry._

"Uhhh...yeah," I nod, my dick painfully hard from Kyle's voice and my lack of attention. I slowly thumb over my slit and lean back in my chair with a grin. This boy has no idea what he's doing to me.

_What I could be doing to him._

"Cool. Will you bring them to school tomorrow?"

"Don't you not have Chem until Tuesday?" I ask, briefly wondering if he'll find the fact that I have his schedule memorized to be creepy.

"Yeah, but I have a whole weekend to use them. I want that fucking A on that stupid test. I want it, Dude."

_He wants it. He wants it so much but he's afraid to ask for it. He wants me to hold him down and take him for everything he's worth, practically shaking with anxiousness to feel me inside of him. But I won't until he begs me for it. _

"Well I have to use them tomorrow night for the online quiz thingy," I answer, amazed that I can even remember something as trivial as education while visions of a sweaty, naked Kyle underneath me flashes through my mind. I take a firm hold of my cock, pumping on my skin slowly still, wanting more but _God _I want this to last as long as possible.

"Right," he sighs. "Damn. Well I'll have to come get them then I guess. Or you can drop em off if you want."

_That's right, Sweetheart. Come and get it._

"Or, option C," I manage to stammer out as my blazing skin begs for more. "Spend the night tomorrow. You hate being at your place on Fridays anyway."

"That's only because my mom has those stupid meetings about health care or...or whatever's up her ass." I can just see his eyes rolling.

_Eyes rolling to the back of his head when I throw him down and start going at him like no tomorrow._

"Thought it was education."

"Yeah, that," he laughs softly. "I don't know though, Dude. Last time I spent the night there your brother came home drunk and hit on me."

_Only because he was mocking me._

"He's out of town for the next few weeks," I say. "Dunno where, don't ca-care," I stumble as I increase the pressure around my dick. I slide down in my chair more, biting my lip and taking a deep breath as I pump quicker. Yes I want this feeling to last but goddamn...it's starting to hurt I'm so fucking turned on right now.

"Ken? You okay?"

_I'll be asking you the same thing. I'll wait for you to say you're okay before I start plowing you into a mattress. You'll hurt at first, but God you'll love it. You'll beg for more, you'll plead for me to go faster and harder, to make you scream."_

"Yeah, stubbed my toe," I breathe out, keeping an eye on his picture and looking at my erect skin now and again. My hand is a poor substitute for what Kyle would feel like. My eyes slide closed as I envision him: Hot and tight; His skin, glistening with sweat against mine, covered in hickeys of all shapes and sizes on his neck, his chest, his hips. His lips, bruised and moist from relentless kisses will be parted as he gasps for air, begs for more. His eyes will be half-lidded in pleasure, their bright green dimmed down from lust into a dark jade. He'll beg for me to go deeper inside him, to feel him completely. He'll cry my name. _"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny..."_

"Kenny? Dude, did you hit the mute button again?" he asks in boredom. My eyes fly open back to my room and I feel myself shaking with the need to release. Fuck I'm so close. Fuck...

"No, I'm here. Distracted."

"By...?"

"Nothing," I lie, finding my head flooded with visions of him. Riding me, underneath me, his chest heaving in exhaustion and the need for more. His nails digging into my skin as he pulls me as close as physically possible, kissing me, urging me on with low moans from the back of his slender throat.

"Mmm," he muses.

_I'll make you say 'mmm'. You'll become addicted to this. To the taste, the smell, the feeling. You'll beg me for it every day, you'll drop to your knees for me at the slightest hint of getting some. God, Kyle, you'll beg. You'll tell me that you're mine. That no one else can touch you like this, only I can make you so satisfied and eager._

"Anyway," he continues. "Sure, I'll kick it with you tomorrow. I'm not doing your quiz for you though."

"Lame," I pant out in laughter, pumping on my skin with blinding fury.

_You'll have rug burn from this. You'll walk around for days with evidence of what I did to you. You'll be shy about it but you'll look at these marks and smile, you'll touch yourself and relive each detail over and over again, not able to contain yourself waiting for the next go-round._

My hearing fades back into him as he finishes a sentence with a soft "Kenny." It does it for me and I hurriedly hit the mute button and slam my phone onto the table, crying out as my hips jerk up and I explode into my hand, some of it escaping and flying onto my desk. I lay my head back, gasping for air and twitching.

My mind is still riddled with thoughts of Kyle. Him licking and swallowing my cum like my good little whore. Asking me to come on his face and watching it dripping off him in droves. Begging for me to come inside him so he can feel every bit of me entirely.

I let out a moan at this thought, letting the silence of my room echo around me for awhile before I hear Kyle clearing his throat. Loudly.

"Ken?" he asks. That is way too loud for my phone's volume...

"Next time you jerk off, you mind not answering the phone and just calling me back?" he asks. I grab my phone and my face drops. I hit speaker. Not mute.

FUCK.

"Uh..." I blink. I don't even have a response for that. "I...won't do that tomorrow?" I wince.

"Yeah, okay," he states awkwardly. I can just see the blush overriding his face and I look to see my dick twitching again. I glare at it but it doesn't seem to do much. "I'll...see you at school," he says hurriedly.

"We're still on for tomorrow night, right? Not like you've never jerked it, Ky."

"Sure why not and shut up you don't know that!" he yells. "Night, Kenny," he finishes quickly before hanging up the phone before I can retort. I can't help but laugh at him.

_I'll change that tune of his soon enough. Soon he'll want to watch me do it, just so he can see what I think feels best._

"Agh," I shake my head at myself, grabbing a tissue and cleaning off my hand. I zip my jeans back up, forcing myself to refrain from going at it again. I think I've debauched Kyle's image enough for tonight.

I look at my desk, finding spurts of myself overtop the picture in front of me. I grin, picking it up and staring at a bit on Kyle's cheek. I can feel my dick moving around in my jeans as I smear it along the image of Kyle's face.

God he's so beautiful. He's so fucking perfect. I want him. I _need _him. I'll put him through feelings and personalities even he didn't know he had.

My cock continues asking for attention but I ignore it, looking back towards my room, still stroking along Kyle's cheek. I grin wildly, my head strewn with lewd thoughts and the sound of Kyle crying out my name.

I think I can hold on for more until tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: DAMMIT KIDS I JUST WANTED TO DO THIS IN ONE SHOT. _**

**_Now you get three chapters instead =-=_**

**_Wrote this on Piratepad. Tons of fun ;w; Thanks to all that were there~_**

**_Now, enjoy you greedy little persuasive angels you._**

**_itkistillloveyou_**

* * *

><p>8:45. I have fifteen minutes.<p>

I look around my room frantically, looking for damning evidence that Kyle may come across when he steps into the place. Pictures, old notes we passed in class, his shirt that I stole from gym class a few years ago...

I have a feeling Kyle might find that more than a little creepy.

I throw everything I can find into my closet, my fingers still clutching the picture from my little...dream last night.

Who the fuck am I kidding. That was a goddamn fantasy and I'm proud of it.

I look at it one last time, my lips turning upwards as a clear mark of my stain is still present on Kyle's cheek. Jesus Christ it's still so perfect. So real that I can _taste_ it turning into reality. It's all I've been able to think about all day; Watching him in class, talking to him in the halls...Hell, that bush outside of the school building with the red flowers ended up giving me a boner the whole idea of the thing was so damn enticing.

Tonight my self-restraint will be at its limit without a doubt.

I glance at the picture for a few more wonderful, dirty thought-evoking moments before tossing it on top of the other items stored in the space, quickly slamming the door shut, mentally ordering myself to remember not to open it for any reason. That is unless Kyle tries running away from me. I may need to keep him in there for awhile.

Yeah this night isn't going to be easy.

I pace around my carpet, running my fingers through my hair in frustration. This shouldn't be this goddamned hard. He's my bud, my pal, above all one of my best friends. I need to keep my other thoughts the fuck out of my head, just for tonight. May be hard considering he's been my main head-ridden pornstar for the past year and a half or so, but I should be able to keep my hormones under control. Right?

The fuck am I kidding I know myself better than that.

I let out a long groan and tug at my hair more, looking toward my door with apprehensive eyes. This could have been a mistake. This could go very very wrong. But God I want it. I want him here. In my bed. Close enough to touch and to smell and to be completely lost in everything that I imagine him to be: Warm and oh-so comforting. Such a difference from the usual chill of my room thanks to my fucking broken window. God, he'll be perfect to have here.

"AGH!" I shout out into the emptiness of my room. I don't even know what to think anymore.

I still have a bit left, I'm just going to calm the fuck down before he gets here. I grab my parka from off my chair and throw it on hurriedly, quickly walking out of my room and down the hall. I can hear Mom and Pops fighting from their side of the house, but right now, I have my own shit to worry about. They can just deal with beating each other until they pass out like usual. I make a sharp turn and head out my front door and step onto our rickety porch. With shaking hands, I grab my box of Camels from my pocket and pull one out of its hold, swiping up my lighter and quickly igniting it. I watch the end of the stick burning its vivid orange before dropping the lighter back into my pocket. I grab onto the end of the cigarette and take a long drag. I drop it from my lips, still exhaling before opening my eyes and letting my breath tumble out of my lungs into a steady stream of smoke. I finish with shaking air, unable to control my thoughts once again.

_The room will be full of smoke and steam. Neither one of us will be able to so much as breathe it'll be so stifling, it'll be so...so perfect. The touching, the gasping, the sweat, the passion. It'll override anything either of us have ever felt before._

I feel that tell-tale twitch in my jeans and groan again. This isn't working.

I take another drag, slowly exhaling and looking up towards the dark, cloudy sky. I really need to find a way to keep these thoughts away from me. But I don't really see that as possible. He's fucking everywhere for me. Wouldn't be surprised if tonight I fell asleep, had a dream about him, and woke up humping his leg. I know Kyle too well, I can't see this ending all that well...But DAMMIT I WANT IT.

Maybe I can get lucky. Maybe we'll have one of those...deep talks that he and I occasionally have and...and some confession of a crush or something on me will worm its way out of him. Maybe.

A guy's gotta hope, right?

"Those things will kill ya, you know," a voice breaks out from down the sidewalk. I look past the railings of my porch to find Kyle emerging from the darkness of the street. Shit, he has bad timing sometimes. I curse under my breath and clear my throat.

"You're early," I call back. He glances down at his watch as he walks up to the steps and shrugs.

"By like, three minutes. So sue me."

"Don't tempt me, I'm poor," I smirk at him. He shakes his head and laughs, stepping up beside me and leaning down on the railing beside me. He stares up at me as I raise my cigarette again, watching intently as I take another long-winded drag.

I look back down at him and breathe out the smoke towards his face. He scrunches his nose and turns away from me. I take my moment and let my eyes quickly roam down towards his ass. I lick my lips as my fingers twitch at the sight. God, he's torturing me. He's right. Fucking. There.

_I could just grab him and pound him into that railing. We could break the damn thing for all I care. He'd scream and it'd echo into the street, we'd wake the whole goddamn neighborhood._

"Dude, don't do that," he states.

I panic for a moment before looking to see he's glaring at the smoldering stick in my fingers. "Well, you were the one staring at it," I retort. "Thought you wanted a taste."

He glares, "Just because someone stares at something doesn't mean they want it, Kenny."

_Oh, Babe you have no idea. When you get to staring at me, I don't think you'll be able to handle just how much you want it. You'll claw at me, completely unbridled with lust. You'll demand it, claiming you'll die if you don't get it. But I would make sure you had more than enough of your taste of it and leave you hungry for seconds._

"Just thought I'd be generous," I force a smile on my face, trying to control myself from lunging forward and taking those pouting lips all for my own. I sigh, throwing the rest of my cigarette out into the snow. We both watch it burn out before I look back down at him. "Better?"

He nods. "Much. I don't need your secondary cancer, thank you."

I scoff and shrug at him. He gives me this lecture every time. Can't say I don't like it in some sense. Just showing that passion again.

I shudder lightly and shake away my thoughts before forcing an awkward cough. "So," I jerk my head back towards my door. "Shall we?"

"Oh, why?" He asks. "I love standing out here and catching pneumonia."

"Well hey, you do what you want," I shrug, heading back towards the door. He follows after me closely and I grin as my back is turned to him.

_That's right. Follow me like my little puppy. You can't stand being alone without me, can you?_

We walk in to the sound of my parents still screaming at each other and I sigh. I can hear Kyle shifting uncomfortably behind me. "Are...are you sure it's cool for me to be here?" he asks quietly. "We can hit my place if you think I shouldn't be hearing them...uh..."

"Bitch at each other?" I finish. "Nah, it's cool."

_Can't go back to your place, your mom will have a cow if she hears you screaming when I'm done with you._

"Don't worry about it," I tell him as we walk towards my room. "They'll fight, duke it out, then pass out after make-up sex or something."

"Ew," he comments. I glance behind me and smirk as I see his nose scrunching up in distaste again. God I want a picture of that. Too fucking adorable.

We step into my room and I let him through, closing and locking the door behind us. I don't need either of my parents breaking in here if they decide to get hammered tonight. I turn and watch as Kyle sets his bag on the floor by my mattress before looking back up at me.

"So," he starts. "You do your quiz yet?"

I shrug sheepishly. "No..."

_Too busy thinking about you._

"Already told you that I'm not helping you," he states, crossing his arms firmly.

_Cross those arms all you want. I'll break that demeanor of yours soon enough._

I pout slightly. "But...but...you're my friend. You're supposed to help me."

"I gave you my notes, Dickwad," he states dryly.

_That's right, always thinking about my dick, aren't you?_

"You should be fine," he continues. "What chapter are you on?"

"Uh...twelve?" I guess. I have no fucking idea. I only asked to borrow his notes so I could talk to him more.

"That chapter's easy," he scoffs.

"For a nerd like you," I glare. "Fucking Calculus is easy for you. Leave us stupid people alone."

"If you'd study more, you wouldn't be slower than me, Ken," he argues.

_You have no idea how much studying I do. What ticks you off, what makes you cringe, what makes you squeal. Your hair, your eyes, your ass. I could pass a fucking exam on you. Pass me a pen and I'll write you an essay._

"Shut up," I reply stupidly. "I do...just...not...well," I shrug.

He rolls his eyes, looking over towards my laptop on my desk. I roam my eyes up and down him a good bit. He's so goddamn small. If I wanted to, I could just grab him, take him down, and do whatever I wanted with him. But no, even I have a little more restraint than that.

I hope.

"Well you better do it soon, Dude," he starts back up looking up at me. "It's due by ten."

"Right," I sigh, walking over towards my desk. "Well what are you going to do since you won't help me out?"

"I have a history test to study for," he replies, slowly lowering himself onto my mattress and grabbing his bag, shuffling through papers and books.

_He's right there. On my bed. Take away the bag and I've got myself a perfect little Kosher boy right there waiting for me to be in there with him. Staring at me, willing me to come towards him with those deep eyes._

He takes out his history book and I shake myself back into reality. I sit down at my chair, glancing over my shoulder to see him kicking off his shoes and sitting cross-legged atop my bed. I look back at my computer and sigh quietly.

Quiz. Quiz will keep my mind off of doing dirty things to him. Maybe. Probably not. Considering that's what I do for most of my school day, I don't think that this is going to be much different. Especially with him being the only other person in the room. At school I have witnesses and have to be careful. Here...I'm a little more open to do as I wish.

I open up the page with my quiz and grab Kyle's notes from beside me. I flip open to chapter eight's notes, shaking my head at myself. I don't know what the hell compounds are but I guess that's what I'm stuck staring at for the next hour. Shame when I could be staring at the redhead on my bed instead.

I bite my lip determindly. Finish the quiz quicker, more time to talk to Kyle. Win-win.

I stare at my first question absent-mindly, glancing between the screen and Kyle's notes for similar words. I raise my brow as I come across the exact same question in his notes.

"Dude," I say.

"What?" He asks. I look back and watch as he raises his head from taking more notes and looks back at me.

"She said that none of these questions would be in our notes."

"Well I don't use her notes, I take my own," he replies thickly. "I don't really like her notes because she's a babbling retard who probably bribed her way into getting a job at the school."

I look back at his notebook, flipping through and gaping slightly. "Dude, the chapter was five pages long. Why is there ten worth of your notes?"

"Because I like to make sure I have everything," he shrugs. "Try it sometime."

_God, you little detail-oriented boy. You're like this in everything, aren't you? Perfect down to the last dotted I, to the last touch and linger of the lips. I bet you're just as precise in the bed as you are at the desk. Learning as you go but learning oh so well._

"I love you, Man," I grin at myself. "This is gonna be easy as hell."

"Mhm," he nods, looking back at his book and jotting down more notes.

I turn back towards my work, easily breezing through my questions and dancing a bit in my seat. I lucked out with this guy as my friend. Easy to get answers, easy to mooch off of, and easy to envision in my bed.

He's everything I could want.

I hear him sigh loudly after a good ten minutes pass and look at him over my shoulder again. His nose is practically buried in his book, his right index finger tracing along the lines of his textbook as his left quickly scribbles across his notes. He's so goddamned focused on that thing. I could probably sneak up on him and grab him and I still probably couldn't pry him from his work. I drum my fingers along my desk a bit, battling myself with this idea. Grab him and risk him punching me in dick or just stare at him and imagine him doing something else with it.

Life is full of hard choices sometimes.

He breaks away from writing his notes and rubs the back of his hand over his eyes. He sighs again before his head turns towards me and we find ourselves blinking at each other.

"Are...are you done?" he asks.

I turn and glance at my screen before shrugging back at him. "Three left."

"Well finish 'em," he says sternly. "Stop gawking at me and finish the damn thing before you fail again."

_Gawking doesn't even begin to cover it. Try boreing my eyes into you. Try ogling. Try focusing on you enough that I can see every breath that you take, every batter of your eyelashes as you blink. I can draw a map of the soft freckles that line your cheeks; so faint that even your own mother probably hasn't taken notice of them yet._

I bite my lip a bit, smiling at him. "I need help with them?" I grin sheepishly.

He rolls his eyes, putting his books down atop my mattress and hopping onto his feet. He walks over to me and looks over my shoulder, my heart speeding as his hand rests against the edge of my chair on my back. His warm breath washes over me as he sighs and I bite my lip. He smells like mint and strawberry soap. I take a long breath, feeling my legs twitching under the desk as I take in his scent completely. He looks over at me with a quirked brow.

"Ken, the answers are right here," he points at the notebook. I slowly follow the path of his arm, tracing over the subtle muscles of his pale limb carefully. He's so close. I could touch him. I could ghost my fingers over his arm and watch him shiver. I pout slightly as I follow down past his fingertips towards the notebook. Well lookie there, just like he said, word for word.

I quickly type in my answers, my eyes flickering to Kyle's as his remain glued on my screen. He nods softly in approval and I hit my submit button. I lean back in my chair and grin up at the redhead hovering over me. "Thanks again, Dude," I say, taking another deep breath. "First test that I'll pass in God knows how long."

"Hm, well, don't get used to it," he smirks. He grabs his notebook and carefully closes it, stepping back away from my desk and over towards his bag. He bends down and places back in its place. My lips part slightly as my eyes drift up and down his backside. Fuck look at him. Bending over like that.

_He's asking for it. He's asking for me to come over there and just drive into him. He's taunting me._

Instinct and my immenent boner win out over that stupid voice of reason screaming at me and I practically leap out of my chair. I step towards him slowly, licking my lips and rubbing my fingertips together. I could grab his hips, turn him over, kiss him into submission. I could push him down on my mattress and run my fingers up under that hat through his hair. I could make him lean into my touch, make him kiss my hand in subtle pleas for more. I could do whatever I want right now.

My plans are quickly aborted when he turns up and looks at me again. "Well, I only planned on studying until you were done with your quiz. What do we do now?"

_Those eyes. Oh god, his eyes. Fucking pools of jade that I could run through like a forest if I wanted to. He looks so __**innocent**__; so unknowning of what kind of thoughts are flying through my head miles per second. I could make those eyes mine. I could make them see me and only me if I could just fucking find out how to do it._

I realize that he's blinking at me, waiting for a response and my mouth drops a bit in my embarrassment. "Uh...TV?" I shrug.

He gives me a gentle smile that sends shivers up and down my spine. "Sure. I haven't watched TV in forever though."

"Why not?"

He shrugs, "I dunno. Mostly Mom telling me to study instead. Besides, Ike and Dad are always watching the news and I really don't give two shits about the current state of the DOW."

I grin back at him. "Well if that's the case," I reach down behind my mattress and grab my remote, handing it to him. "You have the honor of choosing what we watch, my Jewish friend."

"Well thank you for this lovely honor, Good Sir," he mimics, batting his lashes at me childishly. He has no idea what the fuck he's doing to me right now..."And what will you do whilst I survey what lies waiting for us in the box of moving pictures?"

I smirk at him, my foot shifting uncomfortably as my jeans get a little too tight for my liking right now. "I believe that I will occupy myself with the gathering of the food goods. Perhaps the popped corn would be to your liking?"

"That sounds lovely, kind proveyer of nourishment," he states.

_I can give you plenty of nurishment. Give me the word and I'll give you a little extra dose of protein._

"Sure," I nod, turning on my heel and walking towards my door. I step outside, hearing him sitting back on the bed and turning on the television. I sigh deeply, leaning against the wall beside my door and trying to collect myself.

"Not. Now," I hiss down towards my jeans.

It doesn't seem all that inclined to listen to me.

I groan and shake my head, stepping away from my room out towards the kitchen. My ears perk in curiosity, listening in for my parents. I wait a few seconds and don't hear anything. Must of passed out already. Works for me, they'll be out like lights until tomorrow afternoon.

_Perfect. I don't want anything disturbing mine and Kyle's time together._

I rummage through one of the cabinets above the sink where me and Kevin hide our snack foods. They're behind the cleaning supplies so we know that neither of our parents will go near 'em anytime soon. I grab a bag of the popcorn I picked up a few weeks ago, tossing it in the microwave and leaning against my counter. I stare up at my ceiling, listening to the humming from the machine behind me and forcing myself to breathe evenly.

A whole night. A whole night with just Kyle. No Stan. No Cartman. No nothing. Just me and him. Him and I. I bite my lip slightly in excitement. This is like a dream. A wonderful, erotic dream from the innards of my depraved subconscious.

My mind vaguely wanders to what he's watching right now. Maybe I can get lucky and he'll pick the skin channel. Bring out that little horny Jew that I know is hiding behind all that innocent studying, behind that seemingly pure disinterest in relationships.

I just need to find a way to unleash that little whorish side.

The corn starts jumping behind me and I close my eyes, smiling as I lean my head against the microwave. My tongue passes over my lips slowly and my fingers clutch around the edge of the counter.

_Jumping noises completely invade my senses and I see them as little dancing fireworks. Fireworks bounding between myself and Kyle as we stare at each other, completely frozen in the moment with only gleams of mischeivous light passing through our iris'. His soft voice will echo in the after effects of the bursts._

_'Kenny, please. Please. Please.'_

I jolt slightly as the repetition comes back into my ears as the beeping of the microwave. I look around and remember that I'm in my kitchen. Not in Kyle's arms.

Goddammit.

I let out a 'hmph' before turning and grabbing a bowl from the countertop and snatch the popcorn from its radioactive hold. My nose scrunches a bit as I realize I burnt it slightly, watching individual pieces marred with dark black streaks as they tumble out into the bowl. "Well shit," I mutter. Hopefully this doesn't put Kyle off too much. I know he's a picky eater and I don't want him looking at me as someone who can't deliver right on the first try.

I could prove that wrong instantly if he'd give me the chance.

I grab the bowl and make my way back to my room, pushing open the door and refraining from grinning as I come across Kyle lying down lazily on my mattress. Oh God I have to lie down next to him. In a bed. With no one to disturb us, nothing to stand in my way.

This could become an issue.

I shut and lock my door again, nonchalantly heading over towards the other side of my bed and plopping down beside him. He lets out an 'oof' as he jumps off slightly with the impact. I grin down at him and slide down, resting my head on the pillow he left for me. I shift around a bit, placing the bowl between us.

"What're we watching?" I ask calmly, though my eyes can't be bothered to watch the screen, too focused in on Kyle's sleek form.

"I found the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre," he states, popping a bit of popcorn into his mouth as he stares at the television. "Figured I was overdue for a lame horror movie."

"Sounds good," I chuckle, my eyes scanning up and down his torso. Fuck. He's the perfect mixture of a guy and a girl with curves in the right places. His hips are so goddamn small I could wrap my hands around them. Then hold him down and do unspeakable things to him.

He yawns a bit and I look up at his face, watching his eyes close and his hand as it covers his mouth. He stretches and I stare as his head falls back, revealing his oh-so tantalizing neck. It's _screaming_ for me to kiss it, to bite it, to lick and suckle on it until he's begging for me to move downwards and mark him everywhere else.

He slumps back down again, his eyes creaking open and meeting mine. He shrugs innocently. "What? I'm tired."

I blink and recoil slightly before smirking at him. "Why?"

"Because for those of us who actually work at it, school is exhausting," he states dryly.

I stick my tongue out at him for a lack of anything better to do. I'm pleasantly surprised when he retaliates in the same fashion, giving me a great up-close view of that ever-moving muscle.

_It's so small but so perfect. He knows how to make that thing poison if he wants to. He could use that to his advantage and bring me to my knees if he plays it well enough. God he'd trace over my skin with such frightening precision. He'd tease me, he'd make me beg back, he'd have me in the clutches of his slender, skillful hands._

He sighs, sliding down and resting on his side, his head tilted down towards the movie and his hand occasionally sneaking up to grab a handful of our treat. I'm half-tempted to be a cliche son of a bitch and reach my hand down at the same time, giving us one of those pathetic blushing moments that make the chick-flick fans go 'aww'.

But even I will avoid that to start things off. I don't need Kyle and I becoming nothing more than a cliche. I want us to rock the fucking world with what we do. I want people talking about us for years, remembering us as the two boys with such fierce passion lingering between them that everyone was intimidated to so much as stand near us.

That's what I want and I'll be damned if that's what I don't get.

I stare at the top of his green hat, smirking to myself. That damn thing never leaves his head.

_I could change that. I would run my fingers through that hair of his, grasping and pulling every curl, lavishing in what the rest of the world remains deprived of. I would get my fingers tangled in the messy waves, completely lost in the scent of his shampoo and the lush feeling that only those with hair like his can provide._

I hear a scream from the TV and see Kyle cringe. My curiosity gets the best of me and I look over to see some slut getting impaled on a meat-hook. I can't help but laugh. That's what you get for wearing short-shorts, you whore.

I glance back over towards my redheaded friend who seems entranced and oh-so weary right now. It sends me into a feeling of sadness of all things. I wanted him awake. I wanted this to be our night. A night where we would both be so wired we'd be up until the fucking roosters broke the silence of the evening.

But I guess I can't be upset with him for being tired. Little nerd is always in bed by ten thirty he's usually so tired. I glance over at my clock past his head. It's already eleven, he's probably dying right now. I pout, stealing another look at his face hidden behind his vibrant bangs before looking back at the television with him. I guess that I need to be more careful. If he keeps seeing me staring at him this could turn into a problem. I sigh inwardly, watching the screen in boredom. I'd much rather be watching the boy beside me. He could keep me entertained merely by his breathing.

My body tenses as visions of him breathing rather heavily flash through my mind. God. Fucking. Dammit.

I slink down further atop my covers, propping my head up with my arm and mindlessly throwing popcorn into my mouth. My eyes sift between the freaking out that's going on in the movie and Kyle's quiet calmness.

Fuck I love that. He's so different from everything around him. He's not insane and retarded like everyone else we come in contact with. He's quiet as opposed to screaming at the top of his lungs like them. He's moral, he's thoughtful, he's easily provoked. He's everything everyone else is not. He's just the kind of break I need from the monotony.

And he's IN. MY. BED.

I rub my forehead exhaustedly. This is too much of a strain for my own good.

I force my eyes to stay on the television, determined not to keep staring at the object of my affections just inches away from me. I'm not making this any easier on myself by keeping my eyes glued on him.

I sigh, blowing a piece of my bangs out of my face and trying to block him from my peripheral view. Not working too well, but it's a start.

We watch as some blonde bitch starts running all over the place and I blink. Awfully fast paced, this movie. I look over at my clock again and realize that it's already eleven forty. Damn. Time sure flies when you're envisioning banging your best friend. The bimbo falls and I can't help but look down to see Kyle jolt as he usually does when shit like that happens. I don't see it and raise my brow, tilting my head and looking down at his face. My eyes widen as I find his closed, his breathing deep and even through his nose.

He's asleep.

A scream erupts from the movie and I watch him carefully for any signs of stirring. It takes me a few moments to remember how heavy of a sleeper Kyle is. When he's out, he's out. It takes more than a noise to keep him from getting his eight hours. This thought fills my head with possibilities.

I can touch him. I can talk to him. I can do just about anything if I'm careful enough.

I scoot down on the mattress a bit, leaning my face in towards his just slightly. His lips part just a little in his breathing pattern. _Inviting _me to. He's asking me to do this.

That is my story and I'm sticking to it.

My fingers twitch lightly and I grin. I reach my hand forward, just brushing over his cheek with my fingertips. His nose scrunches lightly at the sudden contact but quickly settles down. I nearly squeal with excitement, continuing to stroke my hand along his face. It's not much, but I feel my jeans tightening with anticipation. This is just his face, I have so much more to work with; it's nearly overwhelming.

I look up at his hat and scowl at it slightly. Damn thing is in my way of what I want. Watching his eyes carefully, I make my fingers crawl up his face, sliding my hand under the brim of his hat ever so slowly. My breath hitches as I start peeling it back towards the front of the mattress, watching as his red curls literally pop out in a bright burst of color. My mouth gapes hungrily.

It's so wild and unruly. It's so colorful and beautiful. It's everything that I thought he was hiding from us.

And now it's mine.

I grin lechorously, succeeding in pulling the hat off of his head and tossing it aside. He moves slightly, leaning in towards me more and I smile wider, gently running my fingers up through his hair and letting out a shaking breath. It's damp with mild sweat from under that green prison.

_I can see it soaked in it from passion, from clawing and grabbing and shaking like a fucking epilectic. Plastered against his forehead as he stares at me, as his head is thrown back to find more of the liquid dripping down his neck._

I feel my jaw trembling in nerves as I manage to sit myself up onto my knees leaning overtop of him. "God...," I breathe out over his face. I curl a lock of hair around my finger, feeling it and grating it between my digits. It's so soft, so smooth, so fucking perfect. I gulp, moving and shifting just a bit, sliding my right hand right up by his face resting on the pillow. I carefully maneuver it down and under his temple, cradling his face in my hand. He sighs and slightly moves into my palm and I feel my entire body jerk in overwhelming feeling.

I grin, feeling braver as I untangle my finger from his hair, slowly taking it and sliding it down in a whisper over his cheek and down his throat. I watch him closely, seeing his lips quirk just a bit. I grin. I almost forgot he's ticklish. This has to be driving him almost as insane as it is me.

I glide my finger down over his waist, tracing the curve of his hips in hunger. Look at him. Lying here all mine for the taking. His skin is mine. His lips and his hair are mine. Everything about him is sitting here just waiting to be claimed for my own.

I take a deep breath before pushing my fingers down on his hips slightly and sliding them back up his shirt. I feel myself shaking nervously swim up the delicate skin atop his hips and stomach. I just brush over his navel and become on the brink of giddy as he shudders.

_I can do that to you in so many ways you can't even begin to wrap your mind around it._

I decide that that's just what I'm going to do, moving my hand to rest flat against his stomach before sliding up toward his chest. I rest my hand over his heart, feeling it beating just a bit faster than normal. I take a long, raspy breath as I feel my own heart pounding away like no tomorrow.

I bite my lip, full-well knowing my consequences should he wake up and catch me. He lets out a soft sigh again, a bit of his voice lingering in the sound.

Sounded enough like a moan to me.

I take my finger and slowly circle around his nipple, brushing over it with my nail. I grab it just slightly between my thumb and finger and pull up on him just enough. I look up as I see movement by his head, finding his fingers that are curled lightly into a fist are twitching. I can practically feel my eyes dancing at this. He's enjoying it.

I look up and down his form and I smirk at him. He's so oblivious, probably dreaming about math problems or something. I love it.

I take my hand out from under his skull and take a deep breath, sliding my hand under his shirt to the other side of his chest and gently holding under his back. I grab his left hip lightly in my palm and slowly start pushing him over. He rolls easily under my guidance and is soon flat on his back, his hand still curled above his head. I let go of his hip, propping myself up with my hand between his head and his arm. I stare down on him intently, boreing my eyes down at his face and feeling myself trembling.

This is wrong in so many ways but it's oh so right.

I take a large breath, taking my hand out from under his back and sliding it back over his chest. I grab his right nipple in my fingers, gently rolling it around like putty in my hands. His face contorts a bit and I can't help but grow excited. If he's this reactive when he's asleep, who the fuck knows what he's like when he's awake and completely aware of what I'm doing to him?

I gulp, moving overtop of him completely and straddling his waist. I lean in towards him, feeling his warm and now much more labored breathing bouncing off of my face. "Kyle?" I whisper to him, half-wanting a response to come out of those beautiful lips. He's silent sans his irregular breathing as I continue rolling his skin in my fingers.

He's right here. He's all mine. I have the chance of a fucking lifetime and I'm never one for blowing off my chances.

It's now or fucking never.

I gulp down any doubt, slowly licking my lips before pressing them against his lightly. He takes a rather large breath and I slowly push my tongue down past his lips. I moan against him, wanting this so fucking badly that it hurts. I move my freehand up and grasp his hair, pushing his head up against mine slowly, deepening every feeling firing itself through my veins. I lick around his teeth, just brushing over his tongue with my own knowing that any move could very well be my last.

I take a deep breath through my nose, inhaling that wonderful scent again and feeling myself becoming blinded with the need for more. The need for him to move against me, the need for me to be able to touch any part of him without hesitating, the need for him to fucking feel what I'm feeling now and become consumed in the euphoria.

I run my hand over his chest almost wildly, completely enamored by the entire scenario. He's here in my arms, on my bed, under my tongue. He's right where I want him. Just moments away from me showing him everything that I could give him, becoming the only thing in this world that he can see, can smell, can feel.

He's right. Fucking. There.

I moan again, my entire mind overridden with these scenes. _Tearing off his clothes, watching him bathing in hunger, wading through his doubts and giving himself to me. Becoming mine and mine alone with shaking fingers and trembling lips. Watching me back with those gorgeous green eyes, striking with fear and lust and mischief all rolled into one amazing emerald package._

I look to see his enclosed jades, instead finding the forest staring back at me.

Oh. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I've had this written as long as the second one.**_

_**Azn and Nee convinced me to troll you all though.**_

_**SO I DID :D**_

_**Enjoy~...and sorry it's so long, lol T-T  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I pull up and away very lethargically, both our mouths agape in shock.<p>

"...Kenny," he breathes out very slowly, his brain just starting to catch up with him it seems. "What...what are you doing?"

"Uh..." I panic.

I'm overtop of him. My hands are up his shirt and in his hair. He woke up for the kissing. What the hell can I even _begin_ to say to him?

"I'm...checking you for ticks," I blurt out.

He blinks at me slowly, "What?"

"Ticks. Bad for...you," I look around nervously. "Suck your blood and...and stuff. And...diseases," I start mumbling, trying to think of my best route of escape.

"Why are you on top of me?" he asks very softly. I look down and see his eyes swimming with questions and a hell of a lot more concern than I needed to see.

"Better...access to look through...your hair?" I state stupidly. He just stares at me, grabbing my arm that is currently under his shirt and pushing me away. I can't say that my heart doesn't sink heavily at this. I was hoping he'd pull it closer or something.

Then again I'm molesting him in his sleep. I'm lucky I still have my dick at this point.

"Why were you kissing me?" he demands, his once quiet questioning now boiling with rage.

"I...I..."

"I'm pretty goddamn sure you're not going to find ticks like that," he shoots, his eyes burning with intense anger at this point, his face starting to flush over red. I can't tell if it's the frustration or the embarrassment. Either way it's enough to keep my mouth shut in fear. "And get your hand the fuck out of my hair!" he yells.

My arm flinches away from his head like a hot stove, landing beside him and keeping myself propped up.

I'm going to die. He's going to murder me. It's going to be brutal and they'll never find my body until I come back._ If _I come back. I'm pretty sure he's pissed enough to find a way for me to stay gone.

"Look," I start, my throat swelling in panic. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"What? You didn't mean to what?" he shouts. "You didn't _mean_ to feel me up while I was asleep? The FUCK is wrong with you?"

"Kyle I'm sorry," I repeat, realizing that I'm in a corner at this point. "It...it wasn't supposed to go that far."

_Not with you unconscious anyway._

"Oh?" he snarls. "And just how far was it supposed to go? Huh? The hell kind of shit are you pulling on me?" We stare at each other and I watch him as he pants, his nostrils flaring in aggravation. "And get the FUCK off of me!"

I wince, biting my lip and looking around. He's going to leave. He's going to leave and he's never going to look me in the face again. This is bad. I need to do something. I need to explain this, I can't just do this and then let him wonder for forever what the hell was going on through my mind.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and look just in time to see his left fist flying towards my face. He decks me in the cheek and I fall back slightly, landing down atop his hips. "OW. KYLE WHAT THE HELL?" I yell at him, rubbing at my face.

"Get off of me NOW McCormick!" he orders. "I have no problem doing that to a lower region of yours if you don't back off!"

I stare down at him, my hand resting on my cheek still as I watch him. He's fuming. I guess it doesn't matter what I do at this point, he'll still be mad. But I need to try I guess.

He rears his fist back again and I quickly lunge forward and grab his wrists, pinning them down over his head. I don't think I'm helping my case any. He looks angrier.

"KENNY, STOP," he shouts, trying to pull his arms out of my hold. I'm not too worried. I have about twenty pounds or so on the kid.

"No, Kyle, YOU stop for a second," I yell back. This freezes him momentarily and he looks at me with large eyes. I guess he's not used to me yelling at him. At this point I don't think I can do much to help it. I sigh tiredly, trying my best to give him a pathetic look. From his perspective I probably look like I've lost my mind.

That's not too far from the truth I guess.

"Okay," I start. "So...there's a reason for why I did that but...you totally have to listen to me and if you talk you have to be calm or else."

"Or else what?" he challenges, looking at me with death glaring through his eyes.

"Or else I know things about you that no one else does," I reply thickly. "Be a shame if Cartman got a hold of such information, wouldn't it?"

"OH YOU BLACKMAILING DICKFUCK!" he shouts.

"Hey, what did I say," I glare at him slightly. He shrinks down just a bit, still stewing with anger.

"Fine," he mutters. "This better be good."

I take a deep breath and try to smile at him. "Look, I like you. A fucking lot."

"Really? Couldn't tell when your tongue was shoved down my throat," he replies sarcastically.

"Kyle, please," I plead. "I'm being serious."

He takes a breath through his nose, nodding slightly. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Look, I'm sorry you found out like this," I cringe a bit. "But...I didn't know how to approach it."

"You could have just told me," he says softly.

"Kyle, do you think you're that easy to talk to?" I raise my brow. "Dude, you're too analytical. You would have told me something like...having a psychological dependence on you or something." He's silent so I keep going, "I really am sorry."

"You're sorry I woke up, not that you did it," he pouts.

I open my mouth to retort before shutting it again. He's right. I don't regret one single second of all that.

"No...I'm sorry you woke up and you didn't join me," I smile at him.

"Kenny. You were fucking making out with me. In my sleep. Sorry, but there's a problem when you do that."

"I know I know," I let out a long sigh. "It was stupid but I didn't see what else I could have done."

"You could have TOLD me, Kenny," he repeats. "You never know what could've happened. I could have agreed with you, you fucking retard. I could have been fine with trying it."

This makes my heart spike with hope. "So...I have a chance?"

"No," he glares. "Not now anyway..." he looks away from me blushing madly. "Fuckin' groping me in my sleep," he mutters.

I watch him for a bit before I find myself smirking. "You...you're mad at me for doing this to you while you were asleep," I restate.

"Observant," he keeps his eyes away from me.

"Well...what about when you're awake?" I challenge. "Would you hate it then?"

"Don't. Touch. Me," he says firmly, his blush spreading like wildfire and his wrists twisting to get out of my grasp.

"And...if I do?" I grin. He's fighting but not nearly as badly as he could be. He's simmering down too much.

"I'll kill you," he looks at me suddenly, his eyes piercing with threats. I stay locked in his gaze a bit longer before I can see fits of nerves flying through the vivid green layout. I grin wider.

Putty. Pure. Putty.

"Oh?" I purr, l lean down towards him and he backs his head up against the pillow. I feel him trying to sink down into the mattress and can't help but smile at him. "I think you're bluffing," I say lowly.

"I'm dead serious, Ken," he states, his voice now filled with worry.

"I think I have the upper hand here, don't you?" I ask. "You're not getting very far if you're stuck like this."

"What, you planning on staying on top of me forever?" he demands.

I grin so wide I almost swear my face is going to rip in half. His own drastically falls and he tries backing up again. I lean down and put my nose atop of his, staring into his green eyes and feeling myself stirring back up once again.

"As long as you want me to," I growl, pushing our lips into each other fiercely. He makes a loud noise of protest and starts flailing his hands, trying to smack his fists onto me.

He swings his head towards the side and pants, making more discontented noises as I latch my lips down onto his throat.

"Kenny! Kenny stop it... Dude, stop!" he rasps out, jerking around a few times.

"Shh," I trace my lips up his throat by his ear. "I don't think you really want me to," I whisper against him. He shakes and I lick my lips. I've got him.

"Y-you don't fucking know that you retard," he protests.

I kiss his ear before grabbing his lobe between my teeth, gently grating it and listening to him breathe out shakily.

"Stop," he whispers, his wrists not fighting nearly as much, his body refusing to try to back up anymore. I pull back just a hair and laugh warmly.

"Why?" I breathe into his ear.

"I don't want this," he says quietly.

"You're lying."

"No...I-I'm not."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?" I hiss, letting go of his left wrist and diving my hand up his shirt once again, resting my hand overtop his chest. His hand flies up and grabs a hold of my sweatshirt, weakly trying to push me away. I grab a hold of his nipple again and pinch him viciously. He hisses and arches up off the bed against me before falling back down into place, looking at me with eyes of desperation.

"Stop that!" he insists, pushing my shoulder. I scoff, pushing my way back down and latching my mouth atop his. He yells against me but I can feel his disposition melting underneath my fingertips. I dive my tongue down past his teeth and collide with his tongue. He yelps and I smile against him, kneading his skin in my fingers some more as I twirl my muscle around his own. He tries pushing me out of his mouth, his hand smacking down on my shoulder in futile effort. He tastes like cinnamon and popcorn, his breath hot and heavy against my face, urging me to taste more, pulling me further into him into his erotic display of defiance.

I moan a bit for show, moving around slightly and putting my knee between his legs in the midst of my distraction of his lips. I smirk against his whining, pushing my knee up against him and watching his body arching violently. I keep moving my leg up and down against him, feeling his hips arching into my thigh further.

He wants this. He _wants_ it.

I pull back from his mouth, as uninclined as I feel to do so, and stare down at him. His lips are parted and panting, moist and red from my attack. His eyes are shining in a completely different light than they were in just a few minutes ago. His hand is no longer beating on me, but still pushing against me a bit.

"You. Need. This," I say, rubbing his nipple with my thumb into a hardened peak.

"I...I don't," he shakes his head.

"Kyle," I say firmly, moving my leg against him again. He winces and his mouth opens in short little groans that make my cock twitch with every utterance. "You. Want. It," I state, grinding against him in time with my words. His hand flies from pushing against me to curling his fingers into my coat.

"K-Kenny...," he stammers, blushing fiercely. "I...I don't think..."

"You don't _need_ to think," I interrupt, grabbing his nipple and pinching it enough to make him yelp. He bites his lip and stares at me nervously.

"This...this is wrong," he says. I grin again. That's his last line of defense. It always is.

He's mine.

I let go of his other wrist, cupping his chin and running my thumb over his lips. He grabs onto my sleeve, looking a mess of concerned, confused, and turned on all at once. "Better than me just jerking off over the phone to you, isn't it?" I ask huskily. He blinks at me before I attack his lips again.

No protesting this time. No fighting.

He's right where I want him.

He seems like he's frozen; caught between wanting to kick me the fuck away or pull me closer. I think he's still letting his mind battle out his options.

I'll change that.

I move my free hand down and slide it up his shirt along with its counterpart, grasping around his waist, his hips, his chest. Scratching his skin lightly just to feel him shudder under my touch time and again. My body tingles with excitement as I feel his fingers gripping ever-so-slowly into my jacket, his arms warily pulling me closer towards him. His tongue hesitantly starts sliding against mine, his breathing scorching and wavering against my skin as our lips make and break contact.

I start rubbing my hands up and down his torso, feeling the rapidfire beating of his heart just under my palms and smiling to myself. Perfect. Utterly perfect. I move my hand back down again, grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly working it up his abs, stealing glances as we continue our game of clashing tongues.

I brush the back of my fingertips over his stomach, feeling him quake and relishing in it. I hear him try to supress what sounds like a moan working its way up from his throat and I chuckle. I bite down on his bottom lip, pulling him up with me as I lean back a bit. One of my hands snakes out from his shirt and up towards the top of his jacket, working the zipper down slowly as I grate his lip between my teeth.

He lets out a soft noise, pulling out from my grasp and looking at me worriedly as I force his coat apart. "Kenny, I don't think this is a good idea," he says in a shaking whisper. I sit up slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. I perch atop his leg under my own and grasp his arms, sitting him up with me a bit. I smirk and start pushing his jacket down his shoulders as he watches me with unblinking eyes.

"I think it's a great idea," I purr, sliding his coat down and off his arms. I rip it away from him and throw it aside, keeping our stares locked as his face contorts with mild terror. "I get something I've been wanting for a long ass time, and you get to feel things you never even _dreamed _of feeling."

He shies down in embarrassment and I cup his chin, pressing my lips to his briskly before grinning at him again. "Now, let's see just how much you can feel," I growl before grasping the hem of his shirt and ripping it upward. He gasps as I force it up and off his head, wrestling it off and throwing it behind me. I stare at his chest with famished eyes, watching it as it rises and falls with anxiety.

Fuck he's so perfect. He's crafted just for me, just for me to be able to touch and feel and taste and smell and hold. I take the back of my index finger and trace up his flat stomach, in utter awe of how fucking _gorgeous_ he looks right now. I place my hand flat against his chest and push harshly, watching as he falls back and catches himself on his elbows. The look of wariness and fear of what's to come in his expression is priceless. He's so fucking innocent about this whole thing. A part of me wants him to stay like that for the entirety of our time; the other part of me wants to see him begging for me to let him suck my cock.

We'll just have to see how well that plays out.

I lean back over him again and lean our foreheads together, laughing lowly. "Don't worry, Kyle," I whisper. "I'm not going to do anything that you don't want," I promise, moving leg on the outside of him beside my own. I shove my body forward, forcing his legs to spread apart around me as he falls down onto the pillow. I lean down, placing my lips on his collarbone and sucking slowly. He intakes a sharp breath and I push my hips up against his, feeling myself becoming almost unbearably hard already. I speed up my lips and my teeth, suckling on his skin relentlessly. He gasps under me and I keep pushing my hips onto him, grinding down and feeling his body starting to react.

I take my lips from my victim spot, staring at it with a wide grin. My first mark. My very first showing that even if it's just for a night, Kyle Broflovski was _mine_.

I'm distracted from my victory as a rather loud moan erupts from the boy beneath me and I look to find his hand flying towards his face, covering over his mouth as his face shines in embarrassment. I pause my grinding and my lips curl. "What was that?" I question.

He shakes his head, cheeks beaming red and eyes flittering around.

"Did you just...moan, Kyle?" I tease, playing with his nipple with my right hand. "Did you just ask me for more?"

He looks away from me, shrinking down against the mattress. No no no, that just won't do.

I grunt, pushing my hips forward into him vigorously a few times, grinding harshly against his pant line. He moans past his hand, his thighs closing in on me a bit at I continue to move. I take a short pause, leaning down and kissing his forehead before trailing down to his ear. "Don't be afraid to ask," I assure him in a deep voice. "Tell me what you want and I'll make sure you get it."

He remains silent, still trying to keep his eyes averted away from me. I just chuckle again, leaning down and claiming another section of his neck for my own, grating it and violently sucking on it with anticipation. He's melting under me. He's completely losing sight of what's really going on. Right now, his world is me, mine is him, ours is us. I pull off of my second mark before reaching a hand up and leaning back overtop of him, staring into those deep green eyes as he moans again.

"Move it," I say roughly. He gulps, taking his hands off his mouth. I run my hand up through his hair, grasping roughly on his curls and making him gasp, his head leaning back and his throat coming up towards me slightly. My fingers tangle and curl into his wild locks, keeping a hold on him as I move him down and plant my lips against his. He immediately welcomes my tongue into his mouth and my toes curl in excitement, my hips gyrating against his faster and with more precision on the angle that makes him tingle.

His arms suddenly thread up around my neck and he pushes his chest up against mine, letting his tongue swivel along with my own, his kisses suddenly taking on the passion that I've been dreaming of for so fucking long. I push my hips down onto his again, keeping them together and pulsating our bodies into an erratic rhythm with one another's.

I nearly jump out of my skin in glee as his legs tentatively wrap around my back, a part of him still holding back but oh so much of it opening up for me and for me alone. I pull back from his lips, barely an inch from his face. "You want more?" I ask.

His eyes creak open, giving me a full-frontal view of a deep metallic emerald that I didn't even know existed. Kyle's tongue passes over his lips nervously, his legs and arms still wrapped tightly around me. I wait patiently for an answer, not wanting to just play this game by my rules. He slowly slides one of his hands down, his eyes breaking from my stare and looking off to the side of my head. He grabs a section of my bangs lightly between his fingers, twisting the gold strands with underlying curiosity. He suddenly goes from my hair down to playing with the trim of my jacket's hood. He glides his fingers down along the fur lining and stops at the zipper hiked up at the top. He bites his lip, playing with it a bit and looking deep in thought.

A part of me suddenly pangs with guilt. I did kind of force him into this. He doesn't seem to mind but now I think he's stuck with what he wants to do. My horny side is screaming for me to just rip off his pants and plow him down into this bed. The side of me that remembers that Kyle is my friend above anything else is telling me to calm the fuck down and give him a few moments to consider his options.

I wince as he shifts around and pushes up against me, my instincts telling me to just go right back and continue. But now I have no idea.

He's still stuck looking at the pull of my zipper, his eyes concerned and quite overwhelmed. I slowly bring my hand in his hair down a bit, stroking over his cheek with my thumb.

I take a deep breath, feeling mildly disappointed. This is not part of what I wanted to feel when this happened. I wasn't expecting _guilt_ on top of everything else coursing through me right now.

"Kyle," I start, watching as he still won't look at me, "We...we don't have to I guess," I mutter, practically kicking myself for letting my opportunity of a fucking lifetime hang in the air.

He finally brings his eyes up into mine and cocks his head slightly. "What?"

"Look, it's up to you where this goes from here," I sigh, trying really hard to not sound pathetically disappointed about the whole thing. I guess I don't feel the need to guilt trip him into this. I want him when _he_ knows he wants it and is willing to give back, not just going along for the ride.

He stares at me in shock for a few moments. "Dude. You would really stop just because I asked you to?"

It hurts that he makes it sound so unbelievable.

I nod. "Yeah. It's not cool of me to make you do this I guess," I shrug, stroking his cheek still. I can't help it. I still want the physical contact. He's not going to be able to avoid it.

He stares a while longer before his lips curl into a small, subtle smile. "I really appreciate that, Kenny."

I smile back and shrug. "Glad." Not the answer I wanted, but he seems to be feeling a lot better about this whole thing.

"But...," he starts slowly.

"But?" I jump, staring him down.

_This is it. I have to get away from him. He's going to be angry later and he's going to remind me of this every chance he gets. He's going to make me feel like an asshole on a regular basis. Fuck..._

"This is going...really fucking fast," he says a bit awkwardly. "I'm not really sure what you're doing here," he laughs nervously.

_Trying to nail you._

"Acting on my feelings?" I shrug. "I...was kind of hoping for the same thing to be happening with you...ya know?" I frown.

He smirks, "Kenny before I tell you one way or the other you have to tell me something."

"Anything."

He looks back at me with those metallic eyes again and I feel a shiver pass all the way through me. "What kind of feelings is it you're expressing for me here?" he raises his brow.

"What...whaddya mean?" I blink.

"Is this a 'oh look, easy ass' kind of thing or-"

"NO!" I shout. He recoils, looking nothing short of terrified for a moment of my outburst.

"O-okay," he says slowly. "Then...what is it?"

"I...I don't know, Dude," I sigh. "It's like...you're not...like other people. You're not some bimbo or some guy who's humping everything that moves."

"So you wanted me to turn into one?" he questions dryly.

"No, no, no," I shake my head.

_You'd only be doing any kind of humping with me if I had it my way._

"I mean that I'm just...sick of people like that."

"Says the boy rutting against me like a bitch in heat," he reminds me.

"...Shut up. But that's exactly what I mean," I pout. "You're not like that and I like that and...I don't know, Dude. Can't I just like you without giving you an explanation?"

"Apparently you don't know me very well," he smirks.

He's got me there.

I try to think of more to say, completely distracted by his playing with my jacket again. He sighs, looking away from me again with tired eyes. I stare down at his half-revealed form and feel my shoulders drop.

I had him. What the fuck am I doing...

"Just...one more question," he says.

"What is it?" I ask quietly, expecting a 'willl you stop it now?' or something similar.

He looks at me and smirks again. "You _really_ think that if I was that against it, I wouldn't have beat the ever-loving shit out of you by now?" I blink at him in shock before he laughs softly, grabbing the collar of my jacket and shaking his head. "Fucking idiot," he mutters before pulling me back down towards him. Our lips collide and sparks fucking fly through my system, making me nearly fall limp on top of him.

Fuck yes, fuck yes, Fuck. YES.

His fingers suddenly start pulling down the zipper of my jacket as my hips start pushing against him, fully back into motion. He manages to work the metal down the length of the parka and I quickly and clumsily fight it off of my arms, throwing it in God-knows-what direction. His hands slide up my neck through my hair, pulling me down as he moans throatily and his kissing becomes a lot more confident within mere seconds of playing the field. I grind against him, my mind completely devoid of any thoughts except for that I have Kyle under me. I have a_ willing_ Kyle underneath me nonetheless.

His hands move down my back and he grabs the edge of my t-shirt, slowly pulling it up over my back. His nails just slightly scrape against me and I shudder, imagining those things practically clawing through my skin as he holds onto me. As he pulls me closer into himself, whispering in short gasps against my skin.

I unlatch my arms from over top of him, letting him tear off the damn shirt and watching him as he tosses it behind him. He looks at me with a gleam in his eyes that puts me on the brink of losing control. He gives me a warm, lusty smile, his hand moving up my chest with the slightest bit of curiosity.

He better know that there isn't a chance in hell that if we go any further, I'm not going to be able to stop.

"You're sure," I ask lowly.

He rolls his eyes, lightly grasping around my shoulders and sitting up a bit. He leans up by my neck, kissing it gently and breathing deeply against me. "Would you shut the fuck up already?" he asks softly before I feel his teeth scraping over the crook of my neck. I sigh contentedly, stroking my fingers over his spine.

I grin, laughing to myself slightly. "Make me. Make me speechless if that's what you want," I purr.

He scoffs against me, his lips trailing along my skin. I can feel his mouth trembling a bit in his nerves and I chuckle, biting down on his shoulder and moving my hand down his back. I grin, gripping him and leaning back, pulling him with me. I sneak my hand down, sliding my hand past the waistband of his jeans and grabbing his ass. He gasps and I squeeze his skin again, pushing his hips forward against mine.

There's so fucking much I want to do right now. Too many ideas flooding my mind to keep me on track. I just enjoy his hungry mouth kissing and nipping at my throat and my collarbone, squeezing his ass eagerly. I moan softly as his trails his tongue up my jugular, realizing that if I let him keep this up, this is going to make me lose it before we even get to the good stuff.

I bring my other arm around and grab him from behind, sliding my legs down straight underneath him. I roll my shoulder and he backs off, licking his lips slightly as we lock stares. I smirk at him and roughly squeeze his skin before dragging him forward as I lie myself down. He stumbles slightly, his legs struggling to straddle over me. He lands with his hands down on either side of my head, his bangs hanging down lazily in my face.

He smiles shyly and I tilt my head up, kissing his lips softly. "So," I start, running my hand along his backside. "Is this something you've wanted to do or are you just playing it by ear?"

He shrugs, "Won't tell you it's never crossed my mind. But I have the feeling that it's crossed yours a lot more than mine."

"But of course," I shrug back, working my hand down towards the front of his jeans. I feel him freeze over top of me as I make quick work of his button, sliding my hand down over his boxers and feeling that he's just as riled up as I am. I quirk my brow in amusement, palming over him and watching him shake. "Don't get all nervous on me," I state, though watching him become a blushing mess isn't exactly deterring me from continuing. "You want this just as much as I do."

Maybe not quite so much, but I'm trying to work my angles here.

He looks a little hesitant still so I sigh, making a big show out of sliding my hand back out and then down under his boxers. He moans from the back of his throat, letting out a heavy breath out across my face as I grasp around him. I stoke my thumb along his shaft, watching his reactions with a large smile. I'm barely doing anything and I've got him quaking like he's got a shit ton of crack goin' through his system. I move my head, kissing his arm a bit before he does me one better, diving his head over and stealing my lips. He moans into my mouth and it does nothing but keep me going. I grab his dick and pump his skin like it's fucking made for me; managing to find everything that makes him squirm and moan in mere minutes. I feel my own cock becoming incredibly uncomfortable in its restrained position.

I break from his lips, putting my cheek against his as we pant alongside each other. "Whaddya say we get to the good stuff before you're done, huh?" I breathe out, feeling his face flushing against mine. I put my lips against his throat, feeling him gulp as I start working his pants and boxers down. He groans, grasping my arm as I bite down on him. My eyes look past the red locks in my face and down towards his lower half as I finally work his clothes down to his thighs. He reaches back, pushing them down the rest of the way and sliding his pants off, grabbing his socks along the way. I grab them from him and chuck them to the other side of the room, determined to make sure he can't so much as _think_ about putting the damn things back on.

I back off of his neck, looking up at him with a crooked smile. Naked Kyle overtop of me. Blushing. Already starting to sweat. Panting and staring at me with the most enticing stare I could imagine.

My entire fucking wet dream come true.

I push his shoulders slightly, moving him down a bit. He backs off and I sit myself back up, flinging my hair out of my eyes. He stares at me in silence and I just laugh at him, grabbing him again and pulling him up over my lap. He settles down on my legs and I take the chance to look him up and down. His skin is so pale and ashy, it looks like I could break it from just touching it. I run my fingers up over his arm, looking at the very subtle muscle hiding under his frail form. He's built so perfectly. Made just for my eyes, just for my enjoyment.

My eyes drift down to his dick and I lick my lips, grabbing him and lightly moving my thumb over his slit. "Sure you haven't thought about this that often?"

"Shut up you p-perv," he winces, digging his fingers into my leg.

"Hm, I don't think you want me to," I growl. "I think you're rather enjoying every bit of this, aren't you?"

"You don't know that," he challenges, smirking at me.

"Preeeeetty sure I do," I reply, grasping his skin and jerking him off roughly. He holds back a moan, shaking atop me and moving his hands up, grabbing at my shoulders and losing a great deal of control as his fingernails scrape down over my chest.

"Jesus Christ," he gasps out, his hips pushing lightly in time with my movement.

"Sure you don't like it?" I grin, watching him near convulsions at my teasing, increasing my pressure around him. He lets out a lengthy groan and I nod softly in approval. I haven't been imagining him being loud for nothing. I want to hear him screaming for more; I won't have him holding back any more of his delicious sounds.

"Sh-shut up," he pants, his legs quivering around my own. I inhale the faint scent of his sweat, leaning forward and kissing his left nipple, grasping it in my teeth and flickering it with my tongue.

I plant a final kiss on him, leaning back once more and smirking wildly. "What did I say before?" I growl. "Make. Me."

I see his eyes open and that familiar glance of a challenge passing over his soft, flushed features. He bursts forward towards me, taking my lips and delving his tongue into my mouth before I get the chance to do so myself. Now THIS is more like it!

He slides his hands around my chest repeatedly before grabbing my hand currently working its magic on him and pushing it away. I almost question him before his tongue silences me again. I feel him scooting back on my legs and grabbing my pantline. He tears open the button and the back of his fingers just brush over my throbbing cock. I can feel myself shaking worse than he was earlier. He has no fucking idea how much I want this. How much I _need_ to feel his touch.

I move my hands down, lifting my hips up and letting him tear my pants and boxers down to my thighs. He settles back onto my legs, his tongue still roaming wildly against mine. He grabs a hold of my twitching cock and I nearly die right then and there. His slender fingers wrap around me tentatively, his breathing intensifying against my mouth as he starts stroking me. I run my hands up along his sides, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling his head as far into mine as I possibly can.

His hand tightens around me, little sparks shooting off in every which direction in my head. Our noses rub up against each others and he bites down onto my lips, pulling up before pushing his tongue back into my mouth. His pumping becomes braver, his free hand sliding along my thigh and sending goosebumps rocketing throughout my core.

He pulls back and chuckles a bit. "Ken..." he breathes out in a way that makes it take every ounce of my strength to not throw him down and just take him right now. "I think I won," he grins, looking at me with devilish eyes.

I grin wildly, completely ignited by his newfound lack of reluctance.

Fuck holding back. I've been holding back from this for two years.

I grab his arms and pull his hand off of me, throwing him off of me onto his side on my mattress. I roll over and pin him down underneath me, his hands flying up and grabbing my arms.

"You think so, huh?" I purr, thrusting our cocks against each others.

"Y-yeah," he smirks. "Got you to shut up awfully quick."

"Mm," I muse, leaning down and kissing his nose gently. "Well, I have no intention of shutting you up," I grin. "In fact...," I grind down onto him enough to make him arch up against me and moan. I drop down into a whisper, feeling his rapid breathing washing over me. "I want you to tell me just what you want."

"You to n-not be an asshole," he grimaces as I keep my thrusting up. I'm not letting him back out of this one.

"Kyle..." I taunt, stroking my finger up over his cock and up along his stomach. He lets out a wavering breath and I place my finger up at his lips. "Come on," I urge.

He leans up and bites my finger roughly and I pull it back quickly, shaking my hand and wincing slightly. "Hey!" I pout.

"Just shut the fuck up, you know what I want, you dick," he glares.

"What was that? You want my dick?" I grin widely. He growls, reaching up and grabbing me around my neck and pulls me down on top of him. I prop myself up on my elbows and smirk at his burst of temper.

"You. Are. An asshole," he grimaces.

"You. Need. To. Tell me what you want," I challenge.

He pouts at me, "I don't beg."

"Don't have to beg," I say, though that's what I was going for. I push my hips down onto his and move against him, watching him tense and his mouth open in a soft meowl. "Just request...in a pleading form," I grin.

"F-fuck you," he stammers out between heavy gasps.

"Oh...close," I state, reaching down to the side of my mattress and sliding my hand under the surface. I search around before feeling something hit my hand and I grab it out, holding it up in front of him and shaking it.

He blinks at me, "You keep lube under your mattress? You fucking freak."

"Only in preperation for this day," I wink.

I pop open the tube and he stares at me as I pour a bit onto my fingers. "What...what if this happened at my house?" he questions.

I look at him and shrug, trailing my fingers down his stomach as I scoot back down his legs. I grab under his left thigh and push it up, spreading his legs apart and moving my finger down to tease his entrance. His breath suddenly stops and he looks at me with wide eyes. "Guess you should be thankful then," I laugh. "You don't have to deal with this dry," I state before pushing my finger into him. He yelps at my movement, flinching enough to send himself flat back onto the bed. I slowly prod him, taking a deep breath of anxiousness. He's damn lucky I have this lube. I don't plan on being very slow when we get going.

"Come on, Kyle," I urge, slowly adding another finger up into him. He groans, arching his back off the bed and panting. I push down into him up to my knuckle, watching as his fingers claw at the mattress. I twist and turn my fingers around inside of him, feeling his body tensing around my fingers.

"A-ah...," he groans, his head shaking slightly. I brush up against the one spot I know will get him to cave for me and he practically jumps out of his place. "F-fuck," he pants, gritting his teeth as I slide in my third finger. I watch the sweat starting to bead along his forehead and smile. He's loving this. He whimpers softly and I feel him pressing back against my fingers, asking for more.

I got him.

I lean forward by his head and laugh against him. "So. Anything you want from me?" I ask.

"I...I...Ugh, _Kenny_," he moans loudly.

"Come on, Kyle," I order.

"K-Ken I...I-FUCK," he screams, arching violently as I press against his little ball of nerves just right.

I kiss his cheek, watching as his mouth stays agape and he flinches around. "Just say the word and you get what you want."

"I...Aah...Just _fuck me_, you asshole!" he shouts.

Just what I needed.

I pull my fingers out of him and move back over top of him, sitting between his spread legs and looking over him famishedly. I have Kyle Broflovski in front of me in one of the most indecent angles he could possible be in. He's asking for me and only me, he's honing in on me and how much he wants this to happen.

I better not just be dreaming here.

I grab the lube from beside me, pouring more over my fingers and slathering it over my cock, getting overly excited and managing to spill a mess of it onto my thighs and my bed. I keep prepping myself, looking up to see Kyle staring at me with half-lidded eyes, his hand lazily stroking at his chest as he keeps his eyes locked on my dick in my hand.

I lean over him again and kiss his lips softly. I pull back and ask lowly, "How bad do you want this?"

"Enough," he retorts.

"How. Bad." I repeat, placing my cock at his entrance, poking into him just barely and making him shake with anxiety.

"Enough," he states again. He quickly wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me down, forcing me to plunge into him. "FUCK!" he screams, arching almost completely off the bed. I grab under him before he lands back and hold him up a bit. I take a moment to catch my breath; focusing on the extreme heat that's passing through Kyle to me.

"Kyle..." I pant, trying to regain my breath.

"Kenny, _go_," he pleads. I look down at him, in a state of momentary shock. I wasn't expecting him to be quite_ this_ eager.

This is going better than I ever could have dreamed.

I prop myself up with my free arm, taking a deep breath before starting to pull out of him. I reach my end and push back into him with all that I can muster. He strangles out a pained sound and I look at his face, seeing a trace of tears beading his lashes. I lay him back down on the bed, wiping my thumb across his closed eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

"F-fine," he pants. "Please. Please..."

I smirk, starting to thrust into him, watching him as he starts quivering underneath me. His arms fly up and over my shoulders, his fingers digging into my back. I feel sweat starting to pool down in the small of my back, my legs already aching as I keep pushing into him. But I can't stop. This is everything I need, everything that I've been dreaming of for so fucking long.

He meowls heavily and it drives me on, feeling his legs clenching around my waist and pulling me deeper inside of him. "K-Kenny," he mumbles, seeming lost and completely consumed in disorientation.

I put my head down over his and we pant against each other, a bead of sweat running off my nose and falling onto his cheek. "Feel good?" I manage to ask. I sure as hell know it feel fucking amazing from my place.

"Ken..." he starts, his chest heaving. His fingernails claw into me and I keep pulsing my hips against him. His hot skin rests between us, his muscles shaking at each thrust into him. "Please...," he whispers.

"Please what?" I ask.

He pulls me down and kisses me, pulling back and looking into my eyes desperately. "Kenny, more," he begs softly, his face flushing over radiently. I smile, pressing my lips onto his and forcing his head down onto the bed once again. He moans as I prop him up a bit, finding an angle and driving down harder into him. The sound of smacking skin completely fills the once void air, our tongues dancing around each others' in a frenzy.

"Fuck," I mumble against him, feeling myself losing control way too quickly for my liking.

His nails dig into my shoulderblades and he keeps his mouth firm against mine, swallowing down each of my grunts as I in turn receive each of his needy moans with vigor.

I shift slightly and slam down into him, sending his head flying back and a yelp of pleasure errupting throughout the room. "Fuck, Ken! There!" he pleads. I move my mouth down to his collarbone, biting him as I resume my rhythm. Slowly building up speed and force with every thrust.

I grab his skin between us and he gasps, swallowing down a mouthful of air as he garbles out a long noise of pleasure. I start roughly jerking his skin in my palm, feeling him dripping out already and running my thumb over the started mess. Every push into him seems like it takes all of my effort, like every move is enough to knock the wind out of me. But I can't stop. I just need to hear these_ noises_. I need to feel his walls so fucking tight around me, so perfectly formed around my skin that he seems to beckon me inside him.

"Kyle, fuck," I gasp out, my thighs trembling, my back aching with exhertion. "I'm...I'm gonna..." I groan, backing up to pull out of him before he tightens his legs around me and forces me back inside him.

"Kenny, please," he begs, moving his head up and resting it on my shoulder. "Inside...please...," he whispers into my ear.

It's enough for me to completely lose all sense of reasoning, every other feeling other than pure euphoric bliss echoing and shattering everything else I've ever felt. I moan out his name as my vision completely disappears, lost to a sight of blinding white lights and a mental picture of Kyle's blushing, radiant face. I yell for him as my release skyrockets through my body, sending every limb into a complete numbness as I explode into his waiting form.

I open my eyes again to see Kyle arching up, screaming my name as he follows suit, his cum splashing between the both of our stomachs. I keep pulsing my palm around him throughout his orgasm, slowly and somewhat reluctantly letting go after he's done. He drops down to the bed again, his body shaking and twitching exhaustedly. He opens his eyes, looking at me in astonishment a few moment before his lips curl up into a tired smile. I grin back, leaning down and pecking his lips a final time before pulling out of him and collapsing down beside him.

We lie side-by-side just panting for a good while before he finally breaks the silence, "...wow."

"Yeah," I laugh. "Wow is right. Damn," I shake my head, looking up at my ceiling with what I can only imagine is the biggest grin I've ever had.

"I...I don't know what the hell to say," he states. I look over to find him staring at me, an embarrassed flush overshadowing his previous one of lust.

I snort, rolling onto my side and taking him in my arms. "Words are overrated anyway," I mumble, snuggling down into his hair and taking a large breath of his delicious scent.

He sighs, pushing his head against my chest and just breathing steadily. I can still feel him twitching now and then under my arms and can't help but grin. Apparently this isn't as bad as he initially thought it'd be.

"So..." he starts.

"So?" I repeat.

He looks up at me, the metallicness of his eyes now back to their natural bright and curious state. "What now?"

"Round two," I grin.

"No, stupid," he glares. "What about you and I now?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Do you want a relationship or are we going to be friends with benefits?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," he pouts. "You're the one that was so hellbent on getting me in the sack. You've thought about this more than me, may I remind you."

"Yeah, I know," I smile.

"Well what is it you're wanting?" he stresses.

I look up thoughtfully before glancing down to see him looking at me with rather worried eyes. "Well I would rather you not be banging anyone else because I think that only I should be able to have that amazing privilage," I answer truthfully. "So ya know, will you go out with me or something? Or just round two. I can totally get behind that," I smack his ass playfully.

He rolls his eyes, punching my arm. "Asshole," he mutters, sighing and leaning his head against my chest again.

I stare down at him and scoff. "Well what is it that you want?" I ask him.

He looks back up at me and shrugs. "I'd rather not be one of the infamous sluts of Kenny McCormick if I can get away with it."

"Aw, you don't wanna be my whore?" I pout.

"I'm not a whore," he glares.

"You can be my whore though," I smirk, kissing his forehead. "Mine and mine alone. And no one else has to know that. They'll just call you my boyfriend instead."

He looks at me reluctantly and I shrug. "I promise, you're not one of the 'infamous sluts' whatever the fuck that is. I think the last time I got laid we were fifteen."

"Really?" he looks surprised. That hurts.

"Yeah really," I pout. "I was waiting for you," I kiss his nose.

He blushes, a smile creeping up his face. "You're such a fag, Dude."

"Eh," I shrug. "You're the one who liked it up the ass, not me," I wink. He blushes deeper and I just smile. "So. Yes or no?"

He shrugs back, "I guess. I mean...it sounds great. It really does," he grins.

"It will be," I promise him. "Full of love and puppies and rainbows and all the butt-fucking you want," I gesture my hand across the sky. "Not to mention tons of what got us here in the first place."

He raises his brow. "You already said butt-fucking."

"Nah," I shake my head. "Phone sex. Nightly phone sex any day we don't see each other."

"Kenny, we didn't have phone sex you retard," he retorts dryly. "You just jerked off because you're a creep."

"It was sex in my head," I reply thickly. "Phone sex."

"Ugh, whatever," he rolls his eyes "Not interested in that, thanks. A little too weird for my tastes." . We hear a small noise and look over towards the other side of the room. "Shit, my phone," he mutters, pushing out of my arms much to my dismay. He walks back towards his jeans and I stare at his ass dreamily. I just plowed the shit out of that fine thing.

He grabs his pants and slides them back on, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "It's Stan," he says, blushing. "From twenty minutes ago."

"You were too deep in the throes of ecstasy to hear it, don't blame yourself," I tease. He growls at me before sighing and walking towards my door. "I'm going to go clean up," he tells me, walking out as he presses buttons on his phone. I chuckle, sitting up and stretching tiredly.

Good fucking day. Best day of my damn life if I do say so myself.

I sigh happily, running my fingers through my hair. I grab my pants from the end of the bed, not even remembering taking these things off completely. I grab my phone as well, opening it to find that I have a missed text from Stan, too. I smirk. Looking for Kyle? Sorry pal but he was all mine for the night. And he's going to be mine for quite a few more as well if things go my way.

I hear water running in the bathroom and suddenly become inspired. He's cleaning up so I guess round two is out of the question like I want...Time for plan B.

I quickly hop up and walk over towards my desk, grabbing my chair and toting it out of the room. I quietly sneak down the hall towards the bathroom, standing in front of the door. I grin, tilting the chair up and pushing it under the knob. I shake it a few times gently, making sure that it's secured before grinning and standing beside of it. I hear Kyle shut off the water and chuckle, slowly walking back down the hallway.

I hear the doorknob trying to turn and Kyle pushing against the door.

"_What the hell?_" he asks.

I stroll back into my room, hearing the sound of Kyle struggling against the wooden barrier. I hear him calling for me down the way to come help him, but not just yet. He'll get my help when he agrees to my plan for our relationship.

I grab my phone from the desk and grin as I get to my contacts list. I scroll to Kyle's name and press the call button, sitting down on my bed again, my cock already twitching in excitement. I laugh softly, grabbing myself and pumping slowly as he answers, "Kenny, what the hell! Let me out!"

"No no no, not yet," I sigh, laying back on my bed and grinning. "Take off your pants real quick."

"WHAT?" he demands. "For what? Come let me out!"

"Not yet, my dear," I state. "It's time for a little practice session." I pause, my toes curling at my imagination. "Just give me a quick second here."

"Why? Kenny come on, I don't feel like it," he whines.

"Do it and I'll let you out," I reply. "I'm not breaking on this."

"Three seconds into a relationship and I already regret it," he mumbles before sighing tiredly. "Fine. Let's make this fucking thing quick, I wanna sleep."

"Fine fine, just one moment."

"For what?"

I pause again, grinning and letting out a soft laugh. "Can't miss out on anything. I'm putting you on speaker."


End file.
